A New Way of Life
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: Four cousin's live together and they also get thrown into their favorite T.V. show together! Love will be found as well as friend's.
1. Chapter 1: Let's go!

Title: The New Way of Life

Summary: Four cousin's who live together also get thrown into their favorite T.V. show together! Love will be found as well as friend's! What's this, enemies too!

A/N: I don't own any of the Naruto Character's! But I do own my own character's!

---

Chapter one: Let's go!

"Guy's! I can't find my manga!" a frantic male voice yelled into the living room.

"It's under your bed Ray!" a female yelled back.

Running could be heard followed by a door slamming open.

"Geez is he noisy" another male sighed out from playing Okami.

"Be quite James, Sam dinner is almost done" another female said walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Britt, did you find them?" Sam asked the part directed to Ray- who just came down the stairs.

"Yeah! I can't believe I forgot about putting this there!" Ray laughed as he walked over to the T.V. and turned off James' game.

"Hey?! What the hell?!" James yelled angrily as he threw the PS2 controller at Ray.

"We're watching Naruto! Get over it already!" Ray yelled back plopping on the couch next to Sam, his shoulder length blonde hair blocking his glasses covered grey eyes.

Sam snorted putting her waist length black hair into a high ponytail showing off her emerald green eyes.

"You're an asshole you know that!" James hissed his shoulder blade black hair in a low ponytail, crystal blue eyes covered by glasses.

"Calm down James, come watch the movie with us" Britt said soothingly sitting next to Sam. Britt's waist length blood red hair down covering one of her brown-red eyes.

James grumbled as he sat next to Britt.

One look at them all together and you could tell they were somewhat related.

"I can't believe we're all cousins" Sam sighed out rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey… why is the screen glowing?" Ray asked as they all leaned forward.

Indeed the television screen was glowing white.

"Is it broken?" Britt asked worriedly.

James grinned at Ray happily.

Suddenly a white flash blinded them all.

"Damn it! The fucking thing is broken!" Sam bellowed angrily.

When the light faded Britt gulped

"I don't think we're sane anymore" James muttered.

In front of them stood…

---

Shadow: Well what did you think? I know it's REALLY short! But I just started typing/writing this up Friday! Amd it's Tuesday right now so yeah! Tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2: Shit! Who found us!

Title: The New Way of Life

Summary: Four cousin's who live together also get thrown into their favorite T.V. show together!

A/N: I don't own any of the Naruto Character's! But I do own my own character's! Some one asked me if this would be a Sasuke X OOC fanfic. No this is a NaruXRezXSasu fic along with: GaaraXShadow, HinataXTenTenXRemyXTeamri, KakashiXIruka, InoXRyuXSakura etc...

---

Chapter two: Shit! Who found us!?

Recap:

"Hey… why is the screen glowing?" Ray asked as they all leaned forward.

Indeed the television screen was glowing white.

"Is it broken?" Britt asked worriedly.

James grinned at Ray happily.

Suddenly a white flash blinded them all.

"Damn it! The fucking thing is broken!" Sam bellowed angrily.

When the light faded Britt gulped

"I don't think we're sane anymore" James muttered.

This time:

In front of them stood Kakashi and Guy.

"Well this is a surprise" Kakashi said slowly.

Sam slowly stood from her spot on the ground.

Guy quickly grabbed a kunai and aimed it at her head.

"Put that down damn it" Sam hissed her eyes glowing darkly.

Ray stood up in a blur and kicked the kunai out of Guy's hand.

"Never aim that at our cousin" James said sternly standing up and pushing his glasses up his nose.

Britt stood next to Sam worriedly.

"Oh my! The power of youth!" Guy sighed out happily.

"Oh damn" Sam grumbled.

Kakashi stared at them unblinkingly.

James slowly raised his hands and made a dragon sign.

Guy's eyes widen as the earth suddenly fell out beneath him and bound his hands and feet together.

"Ryu! That is so mean!" Britt yelled out.

"Quite Rez" Ray ordered.

"You can't boss me around Remy!" Rez scoffed out.

"No but I can and I'm telling you to shut the fuck up" Sam hissed out.

"Yes cousin Shadow" the three answered together.

Guy and Kakashi watched in amusement.

Kakashi cleared his throat after Guy fell on his ass. "I'm assuming that you're not from around here" he said calmly.

"You assumed correctly" Ryu said frowning at Guy.

"Get the jutsu off him" Remy muttered lowly.

Ryu nodded and held two fingers up, causing the earth to fall away from Guy.

"I believe a visit to the hokage is in order" Guy said seriously standing up.

Remy and Ryu nodded following Guy.

Kakashi walked with Rez and Shadow.

"Try anything and I won't hesitate to kill you" Shadow warned staring ahead.

Kakashi frowned as Rez smiled happily.

They all entered the village, passing by shop's and villager's no one stopping to talk to them or looking at them.

"Guy-sensei!" a male voice yelled out in front of them.

"Lee!" Guy yelled back as he hugged Lee tightly.

"Guy-sensei! You haven't forgotten your promise have you?" Lee asked hopefully.

"Of course not! I'm just on my way to drop these kid's off to the hokage" Guy scoffed out smiling.

"Who you callin kid's!" Shadow bellowed angrily.

Remy's eyebrow twitched as he stared at Guy heatedly.

"Calm down dear" Rez soothed out guiding Shadow to follow Ryu and Kakashi.

Remy trailed behind as Guy and Lee went to the training grounds.

They all walked up to the hokage's tower quietly, passing village's as they went.

Once they stepped inside the tower, Kakashi lead them up a few flight's of stair's and to an oak wood door; knocking.

"Enter" an old but confident voice called.

Kakashi opened the door and allowed the four teen's to enter first.

"Ah! Kakashi! Back so soon?" the third hokage asked smiling.

"Yes Hokage, I found these four while traveling back to the village" Kakashi explained lazily.

"Found? Please! We appeared in front of you!" Remy laughed out.

"Appeared?" the hokage asked.

Shadow sighed and stepped forward, "this is how it happened" she started.

After ten minutes the four teen's were sitting in a chair near the wall, next to the wide window.

"Kakashi, could you get Guy, Asuma and Kurenai?" the hokage asked.

"Of course hokage" Kakashi said disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"So…" Rez trailed off.

"Yes my dear?" the hokage asked smiling.

Remy cracked his knuckles as Shadow stretched her legs.

"What's going to happen to us?" Rez asked uncertainly.

Before the hokage could answer Kakashi, Asuma, Guy and Kurenai poofed into the office.

"Ah! Good you all here!" the hokage smiled out.

"You wanted to see is?' Asuma asked putting his cigarette out.

"I'd like you all to meet your new subordinate!" the hokage grinned out.

Remy frowned as did Ryu.

"Excuse me?" Kurenai asked confused.

"We all already have a three cell group" Kakashi said lowly.

"Yes, I know but I'm assigning you one more student" the hokage said happily.

"How so you know they're ninja's?" Asuma asked lowly.

----

Shadow: So?? Yes I know long than the first chapter! I'm happy to say that chapter three and four etc, etc. will be longer also!! ….hopefully, I'm not too sure until I type them up and I'm in the middle of chapter four! Let me know what you think, good or bad!!


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja's! We'll kick your ass!

Title: The New Way of Life

Summary: Four cousin's who live together also get thrown into their favortie T.V. show together! Love will be found as well as friend's! What's this... enemies too!

A/N: I don't own any of the Naruto charachter's! But I do own Remy, Ryu, Britt and Shadow!

----

Chapter three: Ninja's! We'll kick your ass!

Recap:

Before the hokage could answer Kakashi, Asuma, Guy and Kurenai poofed into the office.

"Ah! Good you all here!" the hokage smiled out.

"You wanted to see is?' Asuma asked putting his cigarette out.

"I'd like you all to meet your new subordinate!" the hokage grinned out.

Remy frowned as did Ryu.

"Excuse me?" Kurenai asked confused.

"We all already have a three cell group" Kakashi said lowly.

"Yes, I know but I'm assigning you one more student" the hokage said happily.

"How so you know they're ninja's?" Asuma asked lowly.

This time:

Shadow's finger twiched causing the shadows within the room to enclose around Kurenai tightly.

Ryu made a rat sign causing Asuma to sink into the floor.

Remy ran towards Guy, a blur to everyone.

Rez raised her fingers to her mouth, blowing a large fireball at Kakashi.

Kakashi blocked the fireball as Guy dodged Remy's kick causing him to jump back to his seat.

"Do you think we're ninja's now?" Ryu asked snottily.

Shadow smacked him upside his head causing Rez to laugh.

"The one's who attacked you are your new student's" the hokage said catching everyone's attention.

"Could yo ulet us go?" Kurenai asked to Shadow.

"Nah, we'll let you stay there a little longer" Ryu said as he stood.

"Rez, please follow me" Kakashi said grinning underneath his mask.

"I'll be coming with you" Shadow said sternly jumping up to her feet.

"Remy! Look's like the power of youth prevails once again!" Guy cheered loudly.

"...right, I'm going with Rez" Remy said standing next to Shadow.

Ryu stood next to Rez and unleashed his jutsu.

Kakashi walked out of the office with the four teen's following him.

"Wait up!" Guy and Asuma yelled running after them.

After a moment Kurenai was released and ran to them as well.

Kakashi walked to the training grounds with the group of seven behind him. "Your new team is training here" he said to Rez.

"As well as the rest of your groups" Kurenai said beside Asuma.

They all entered the training grounds causing all the sparring to stop.

"Gather round everyone!" Guy yelled out causing the twelve teens to go over to the group.

"Now everyone, the hokage has assigned each of your groups a new team member" Asuma said taking out a cigarette and liting it up.

"Which one is our team mate?" Ino asked curiously.

Asuma grinned as he ruffled Ryu's hair.

"Watch it!" Ryu hissed fixing his hair and glasses.

"This is Ryu, Ryu this is your team. The girl is Ino" Asuma said pointing to Ino.

"Hello!" Ino laughed out waving.

"The lazy one is Shikamaru" Asuma pointed to the pineapple haired male.

"So troublesome" Shikamaru sighed out.

"And last but not least Choji!" Asuma grinned out.

"Welcome to the team!" Choji welcomed eatting a bag of B-B-Q flavored chip's.

"Nice to meet you all" Ryu said politey.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee cried out.

"Lee!" Guy cried also.

Lee and Guy embraced each other the background of the setting sun and the ocean.

"...is this normal?" Remy asked unsure.

"Unfortantly" TenTen sighed out.

"Team Guy! This is Remy!" Guy cheered out 'patting' Remy's back.

"Yosh! The power of youth! I am Lee!" Lee cheered out happily.

"Calm down Lee! Hi I'm TenTen, this is Neji" TenTen said friendly as Neji just ignored everyone.

"Rez, this is Sakura" Kakashi said nodding to the pink haired girl.

"Hi! So your new?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Blondie there is Naruto" Kakashi said smirking.

"Blondie?!" Naruto bellowe angrily.

"Then there's Sasuke" Kakashi finished ignoring Naurto's outbrust.

"Emo boy" Shadow muttered causing Rez to giggle.

Sauske glared at Shadow darkly.

"Yeah, Yeah death to you too" Shadow said boredly waving Sasuke's glare off.

Ryu and Remy grinned as everyone else stared at Shadow shocked.

"Team this is Shadow" Kurenai said standing behind Shadow.

"H-hello I-I'm H-h-hinata" Hinata studdered otu blushing.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru" Kiba said causing Akamaru to yip happily.

Shino stayed quite causing him and Shadow to have a stare down.

"Bug boy" Shadow muttered causing Shino to blink in surprise behind his glasses.

"It's Shino" he said quitely shocking everyone.

"You got Shino to talk" Nauto said shocked.

"Well then get back to sparring!" Guy cheered out happily.

Remy turned to Lee surprising him.

"Would you like to spar?" Remy asked calmly.

"I don't use ninjutsu" Lee warned taking a defencive stance.

"Neither do I" Remy said grinning happily.

Ryu looked at Ino and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay sure" Ino said happily.

"Excuse me?" Rez asked shyly.

Naruto blinked surprised, "Hi can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to spar?" Rez asked hopefully.

"Really?" Naruto blinked out.

"Yeah! That is if you want to" Rez said happily adding the last part hurriedly.

"Sure!" Naruto cheered out happily.

Shadow yawned boredly as Shino stood beside her.

"...golden monkeys" Shadow muttered lowly.

Shino silently laughed, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Kiba ran up to them grinning with Akamaru beside him, "Would you like a team spar?" he asked as Akamaru sniffed Shadow's leg.

"Sure, don't see why not" Shadow muttered as she took off her long sleeve black shirt to show her black biniki top, she's wearing blue jean's short's and wooden flip flop's.

---

Shadow: So what do you think? I know this is more like a filler untill I can think of more for Chapter Four and Five. I have four done but only about three pages of five. I'm trying to make every chapter a little bit longer hopefully. But the four of us (me, Rez, Ryu and Remy) have to read over this together at school and we're only all together for studyhall one period. I have Rez at lunch and Remy at French (which we both hate but will probably us in this story. Simple word's and I'll place the meaning down here so no worries), and I only see Ryu when we walk into our second periods and out of it too. (I have D&D he has GD)


	4. Chapter 4: Time to spar!

Title: The New Way of Life

Summary: Four cousin's who live together also get thrown into their favorite T.V. show together! Love will be found as well as friend's! What's this, enemies too!

A/N: I don't own any of the Naruto Character's! But I do own Shadow, Ryu, Remy and Rez!

---

Chapter Four: Time to spar!

Rez pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, then ran toward's Naruto quickly.

Ryu yawned as the tree behind Ino grabbed her, blinding her hand's to her sides.

Remy dodged Lee's kick and got in his own punch.

Shadow smirked as Shino, Hinata and Kiba tried to attack at her.

Shadow dodged Kiba, back flipped over Hinata and twirled around Shino, "Got ya" she whispered as the shadows in the forest sprung up from the ground and encased the three teen's making them unable to move.

"Akamaru! Get her!" Kiba ordered causing Akamaru to bark and run towards Shadow.

Rez fought one of Naruto's clones gracefully, destorying it in a matter of minutes.

Ryu dodged Choji's rolling attack and stepped aside Shikamaru only to get caught in his Shadow Binding Techique.

Remy kicked down Lee, dodged TenTen's spear and barely jumped out of the way of Neji's absolute defence.

Shadow kneeled down as Akamaru jumped on her, "Hey there cutie pie! Aren't you a lovely thing!" she cooed causing Akamaru's tail to way happily as Shadow rubbed his belly.

"Their good" Guy breathed out shocked.

"Very good" Asuma muttered lowly.

Shadow stood up with Akamaru in her arm's.

"Shadow! Get me outta this thing!" Ryu yelled out as Shikamaru made him so a back bend.

Remy was dodging Lee's attack's and TenTen's weapon's all at the same time.

Rez finished off Naruto's clones and back flipped over Sakura.

Shadow walked over to Ryu and poked him in the stomache, "I dunno Akamaru like's to use you as a pillow" she said as Akamaru sat on Ryu.

Choji spun toward's Shadow causing Remy and Rez to curse under their breathe's.

"Shadow! Move it!" Remy yelled as he slid past Neji and ran toward's Shadow and Ryu.

Shadow grabbed Akamaru and Ryu, then jumped out of the way just in time so Choji couldn't get them.

Rex punched Sakura sending her into a tree knocking her out and ran to them. "Are you two alright?!" she asked worriedly looking Shadow over.

"We're fine, don't worry" Shadow muttered putting Ryu and Akamaru down also letting go of the teen's encased in shadows.

Ino fell from the tree and landed on her ass.

"How's your back?" Remy asked helping Ryu to stand.

"Cramped like shit!" Ryu growled out angirly.

Remy grabbed Ryu by his hair and made him back bend over his knee.

"OUCH!" Ryu cried as everyone heard his back pop in serval different places.

"Your such a baby" Shadow sighed out boredly.

"Shut the hell up!" Ryu hissed as Remy stood him up right again.

"Now really! Don't be so mean to each other!" Rez huffed out pulling the hair tie from her hair and handing it to Shadow.

"...you do realize who exactally your talking to right?" Remy asked in disbeilf.

Akamaru jumped into Kiba's arms as he, Shino and Hinata walked over to the group.

Naruto and Sasuke also went over to the group.

Lee was crying to TenTen as Neji glared at Remy.

Suddenly Remy's and Ryu's stomaches growled loudly causing them to imedently look at Shadow pouting.

"...fine" Shadow sighed out shaking her head.

Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai walked over to the group, as Guy cried with Lee.

"Did the hokage tell you where your staying?" Kurenai asked curiously as she ruffled Akamaru's fur.

"Some guy named... Iruka?" Ryu asked looking to Rez.

"Yes that's his name" Rez confirmed pattig Ryu's head proudly.

"Iruka?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Remy asked pretending like he didn't know anything about anyone here.

Rez, Ryu and Shadow understood what he was doing as Kakashi nodded his approvle.

"Of course I know him!" Naruto said happily bouncing up and down.

"Could you take us o his house?" Rez asked soothingly her eyes soft.

"Of course! Follow me!" Naruto laughed skipping out of the training grounds.

---

Shadow: So? Chapter four up! What do you all think? Should I continue with this story or just stop it all together and take it down??


End file.
